


Of Demon Deals and Death

by heretoday898



Series: Soldiers of Death [22]
Category: DCU, Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heretoday898/pseuds/heretoday898
Summary: Excerpt:I can't believe this is happening.  I mean we're seeing who’s across from us right?Hell yeah, it's not everyday we meet the person we're based off of.Ain't that the truth and he's so damn intimidating.We could take him.Well yeah, we can't die.  Although, he has a pretty sweet healing factor too.Didn’t fix that eye though.





	Of Demon Deals and Death

**Author's Note:**

> Hah! Surprise! This has been done for months and I wasn't posting it cause I wanted to do a 2nd chapter, but that's not working out right now. ENJOY
> 
> As always all mistakes are my own and I do not own these characters.

_I can't believe this is happening.  I mean we're seeing who’s across from us right?_  

**Hell yeah, it's not everyday we meet the person we're based off of.**

_Ain't that the truth and he's so damn intimidating._

**We could take him.**

_Well yeah, we can't die.  Although, he has a pretty sweet healing factor too._

**Didn’t fix that eye though.**

 

**You think we could somehow steal that armor? I mean just look at it, it's fucking beautiful.**

_It would definitely cut down on some of the pain of dying and save time on healing._

**Maybe one day, hell maybe after this little excursion we're going on.**

 

“Come on now you two we gotta pay attention there's some serious plot points going on right now,” Wade mumbled under his breath.

 

Wade straightened his shoulders, suit creaking with the movement as the Boxes quieted down.   Wade caught Dean’s eye as the hunter glanced back at him, the mercenary giving him a grin and a thumbs up.  Dean shook his head  with a quirk of his lips as he turned back to Crowley.  Wade looked back at Deathstroke standing across from them, the other mercenary watching the exchange between Wade and Dean with interest.  Not that your average person could tell, but Wade was an expert at reading body language, especially when that body was concealed in the most high tech impenetrable armor Wade had ever seen.

 

_Can't really say I like how he's looking at our man._

**How do you even know he's looking at Dean?  He's only got the one eye.**

_Please, you saw what he was like when our kind-hearted dumbass stepped in front of Jason._

 

 _“_ That we did, far too much interest, I don't like it one bit,” Wade's mask scrunched as he glared at Deathstroke.

 

_Neither does Jason._

**Seriously though, it can't be easy fighting with only one eye.  I mean, how does he do it?**

_Nick Fury does it._

**Come on now, we all know Nick Fury is really Samuel L. Jackson and that man can do anything.**

_Except survive raptors._

Wade nodded in agreement, raptors man, they were no easy target.  

 

“Wade, pay attention,” Sam hissed at him, breaking Wade out of his thoughts.

 

_Right, time to listen to Sammy and pay attention._

**And get to the good stuff.**

 

Wade gave Sam apologetic nod and turned his listening ears on, as one of his elementary school teachers would’ve said, tuning into the conversation.  Not that he missed much, it was just the Winchesters, Constantine and Crowley sniping at each other while Jason stood firm next to Wade, eyes unwavering on Deathstroke.

 

**Poor kid looks like he's about to pop .**

_Wouldn't you be?  It's not like they have the greatest relationship._

**Does Jason have any good relationships?**

He does with us, Wade confirmed.

_Oh fantastic, so he has good relationships with a few others who themselves don't have any good relationships._

That's what makes it work, Wade shrugged in acceptance.

 

“Alright, enough flirting boys, down to business,” Crowley smirked at Dean's grumbling, “like I said, unfortunately I need your help and you could only imagine how much it pains me to say such a thing.  But this contract has gotten me in a bind and I could use the two of you.”

 

“We're not here to clean up your messes Crowley,” Sam sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair.

 

“Yeah whatever jam you've gotten yourself into you need to get yourself out of it,” Dean snapped, Constantine shifted by the hunter side, elbows leaning on his knees.

 

“Well, isn't it fortunate then that Constantine was here already for the same purpose without any interference on my part,” Crowley's focus shifted to the magician.

 

“What the hell is he talking about,” Jason spoke up as Constantine’s head turned to look at the  vigilante.

 

“My reason for being in your lovely city is the same as his,” Constantine pulled out a cigarette, lighting up as he leaned back into the couch.

 

“I got that much, what’s the reason?” Jason crossed his arm was over his chest, helmet gleaming under the fluorescent lights.  Constantine levelled the younger man with a hard stare.

 

_Why is it always like pulling teeth to get the supernatural to give up any bit of information?  Sam and Dean are never this cryptic._

**That's cause Sam and Dean are usually the ones’ pulling the teeth.**

 

“Something is moving within Gotham, something ancient and ravenous, something I've never seen or felt,” Constantine's eyes slid over to Crowley, the King of Hell staring intently at the Winchesters.

 

**Just fucking great.**

_Now we gotta deal with some old ass monster._

 

“Does it have a name?” Sam’s voice was soft as he turned to Constantine.

 

“Not a clue mate, if it ever had a name, it’s been lost,” the magician took a long inhale as smoke puffed out from between his lips.

 

“So, we get to name it?” Dean's lips quirked as he eyed the exorcist.

 

“You don't get to name shite anymore,” Constantine snorted as he nudged the hunter.

 

“What? I'm great at naming things,” Dean, green eyes wide, glanced around for confirmation.  Wade nodded his head as he reached forward to pat the hunter’s shoulder.

 

**Jefferson Starships!**

_Terrible name, the point makes itself._

 

“Two words Dean, Jefferson Starships,” Sam shot his brother an unimpressed look just as Wade nodded with glee.

 

“Exactly,” Constantine flicked his cigarette and smoothed down the lapels on his trench coat, “it’s not getting named after some bloody band, unless it’s a punk band.”

 

“All right let's get back on track, what does this thing have to do with your deal that went south?”  Sam turned everyone's attention back to Crowley.

 

“I believe that it is here because of the deal, as a repercussion if you will, an unforeseen consequence,” Crowley shrugged as if it all meant nothing to him.

 

“Maybe it's best if you just told us what the deal was,” Dean leaned forward, mouth in a hard line.

 

“That I can't do darling,” Crowley leaned back, spreading his arms across the back of the couch.

 

**Sleazy demons.**

_Always willing to break the rules for themselves but won't give an inch to those they're begging for help from._

 

“Course not, gotta keep everyone in suspense for a little while longer at least,” Wade rolled his eyes and grinned at the humorless chuckle from Dean.

 

“So you won't tell us anything,” Sam cajoled as Crowley’s lips pursed in consideration.

 

**Is there anyone who can resist that face?**

_None have been found yet._

 

Wade snickered as he watched the exchange between hunter and demon.  The merc’s eyes drifting up and behind Crowley once again, drawn to the person partially responsible for his existence.  

 

_Marvel had to make a contender._

**At least we got a fun spin on things.**

_A tragically fun spin._

 

Deathstroke was alert as the conversation played out, Wade knew the man was getting a feel for the unknowns in the room.  Although, he would put money on the other man making some wrong assumptions about the Winchesters.

 

_Ain't that the truth._

**Our boys are like onions, they got them some layers** _._

_And you are very much an ass._

 

“The person I made the deal with is aware of the creature’s existence,” Crowley hedged as he considered the tense atmosphere.

 

“You think he's going to work with whatever this thing is?” Sam shifted uncomfortably on the couch.

 

“Let's just say it would certainly benefit him,” Crowley grimaced.  Wade's attention was yanked away from the demon as Deathstroke imperceptibly mirrored Sam's movement.

 

_Huh, so Deathstroke didn't know that little tidbit._

**That's gotta tick him off, the man prides himself on having the facts and knowing all the angles.**

_Oh yeah, gotta be the very best._

**Like no-one ever was.**

_To assassinate them is his real test._

 

Wade was humming along, barely restraining himself from belting out the tune as he watched the other mercenary’s attention shift minutely to Crowley.  Wade glanced over at Jason, the vigilante meeting his gaze quickly, letting the merc know he caught Deathstroke's slip as well.  Interesting, very interesting.  Wade rubbed his hands together before leaning forward to settle them on the back of the couch, fingertips brushing Dean’s shoulders.

 

“You fucking suck you know that right?” Dean ground out.

 

“I’m going to take that as a yes,” Crowley smiled as he shifted forward.

 

“Don’t look so smug, you knew we were going to help from the start,” Sam huffed.

 

“Yes, innocent lives and all that,” Crowley waved breezily.

 

“Well, I'm sure you all have a lot to discuss, feel free to use the room,” the King of Hell rose from the couch, a satisfied smirk plastered across his face, “can't wait to do this again boys.”

 

With a quick glance behind, Crowley and Deathstroke made their way to the elevator, the doors sliding open as the two men disappeared into the mirrored interior.  

   

**Author's Note:**

> Comments or Kudos!


End file.
